Kiyoko Shimizu/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Kiyoko Shimizu CharaProfile.png If I don't do something.png Idle Thoughts.png Ennoshita and Shimizu.png Daichi's Height.png Shimizu Noticing the Cheers.png Shimizu on Hinata's T-shirt.png Showing Too Much.png Takeda Seriously Happy.png Wishful Thinking Taketora.png Haikyu Fight the Movie Poster.png Shimmer Tsukky.png Ennoshita At That Time.png FurudateBirthdayIllustration.jpg Volume 35 Extra 2.jpg IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9367.PNG IMG 9370.PNG IMG 9385.PNG Covers Chapter 34.png Chapter 96.png Chapter 111.png Chapter 205.jpg Chapter 228.jpg Volume 5 Inner Cover.png Volume 9 Inner Cover.png Volume 9 Back Cover.png English vol 9 back.jpg Volume 26.png Volume 30 Inner Cover.png Shosetsuban 11 cover.jpg Color works Chapter 1.PNG Chapter 9.png Chapter 16.png Chapter 24.png Chapter 36.png Chapter 78.png Chapter 80.png Chapter 85.png Chapter 86.png Chapter 99.png Chapter 103.jpg Chapter 109.png Chapter 131.png Chapter 150.png Chapter 167.png Chapter 175.png Chapter 179.png Chapter 219.jpg Chapter 220.png Chapter 241.jpg Chapter 281.jpg Chapter306.jpg Chapter357.jpg|Chapter 357 cover Manga panels Teach us! Ennoshita-senpai!.png|Volume 8 extra chapter Volume 8 Shimizu.png Volume 13 Side Cover.png Armageddon.png|"The Day of Armageddon on Earth" film by Director Ennoshita Director Ennoshita.png|Volume 15 extra chapter KarasunoHighSchoolSportsDay.jpg|Volume 23 extra chapter That'sAbsurdCover.jpg|Volume 28 extra chapter That'sAbsurd.jpg|Volume 28 extra chapter Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Chapter 63.png|Chapter 63 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Chapter 75.png|Chapter 75 cover Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 162.png|Chapter 162 cover Chapter 184.jpg|Chapter 184 cover Chapter 208.jpg|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 232.jpg|Chapter 232 cover KiyokoRunning.png|Kiyoko jumping over a fence as if it's a hurdle TanakaShimizu.png Chapter315.jpg|Chapter 315 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Kiyoko Shimizu Cover.png Karasuno Team.png Maxresdefault.jpg|Season one ending Screencaps Kiyoko Shimizu (Anime).PNG|Kiyoko asks Hinata and Kageyama to move aside Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png|Kiyoko watches the underclassmen celebrate ACowardsAnxiety1.png|The upperclassmen welcome the first years to the team Haikyuu6.jpg Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png|Oikawa approaches Karasuno Kiyoko 1 s1 e11.png Fly1.png|Kiyoko presents to the team Karasuno's former banner Karasuno1.png Haikyuu25.png|The third years are asked to consider their college decisions after Karasuno's loss in the Interhigh Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG Kiyoko s2 e1 1.png Kiyoko s2 e1 2.png Kiyoko s2 e1 3.png Group s2 e1 4.png Karasuno S2E2.png YachiKiyoko S2E2.png|Kiyoko interacting with Yachi as the latter's integrating into the team Kiyoko s2 e4.png Yachi Kiyoko 1 1 s2 e4.png Yachi Kiyoko 2 s2 e4.png S2 Epi7.jpg|At the Tokyo training camp Yachi s2 e11 2.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png Hinata9.png|Hinata protecting Kiyoko from the Johzenji players Karasuno7.png Group s2 e18 1.png Kiyoko Yachi 1 s2 e20.png|Protecting Yachi from Yahaba Group s2 e22 1.png S2E25.png|Ushijima approaches Karasuno before the match against Shiratorizawa Kiyoko calming Sugawara down.JPG Suga s3 e7.png Daichi and Kiyoko s3-e6-1.png Karasuno s3-e10-3.png Kiyoko s1-e2-1.png Kiyoko s1-e2-2.png Kiyoko s1-e4-1.png|first time seeing Hinata's jump Stage Play Snn kiyoyachi.jpg|Photo of Yachi and Kiyoko Snn zenin.jpg|Photo of the Summer of Evolution cast GiantOfBeginningsManagers.jpg|Photo of Kiyoko and Yachi GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg|Photo of The Start of the Giant cast Snc kiyoyachi.jpg|Photo of Kiyoko and Yachi Snc zenin.jpg|Photo of The Strongest Team cast Flight cast.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High promotional leaflet Hishou 300.jpg|Photo of Fly High cast Hishou kiyoyachi.jpg|Photo of Kiyoko and Yachi Hishou zenin.jpg|Photo of Fly High cast Saikyou no challenger poster 2.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" The Strongest Challengers Merchandise 2015 hq calendar 2.jpg 2015 hq calendar 6.jpg Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg Vol 9.jpg IMG 8927.JPG Category:Character Subpages